


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by KarinaMay



Series: DE Artfest [6]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, DE ArtFest, DEArtfest, M/M, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: Gavin doesn't follow Nines and Ada after they leave the bar.Written for day 24 of #DEArtfest for the "alternate ending" prompt.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apology in advance for this one.

Nines could barely see Ada walk away through the alley, his vision distorted, a wall of text blocking out much of his remaining field of sight. 

_ Error: Date Corruption, Shut Down In 30 Seconds _

Nines couldn’t be sure if his call to the DPD had been received. He couldn’t move. His diagnostic program wasn’t working, but it didn’t really make a difference. The bottom line was that he was dying. 

_ Shut Down In 25 Seconds _

He didn’t wanna die. He  _ couldn’t  _ die, not now, not like this. He wasn’t finished yet. He had so much stuff left to do. So many things he still had to say. No, he couldn’t die here,  _ wouldn’t  _ die here. He was certain. Gavin wouldn’t let him. Even if they’d just fought, Gavin wouldn’t let him die like this. 

_ Shut Down In 20 Seconds _

Gavin would come. Nines could see it now. Gavin would come running into the alleyway to save him, like the hero Nines knew he was. Nines’d be hurt but he could be fixed if they were fast enough. He’d finally tell Gavin how much he loved him, anxiety be damned. 

_ Shut Down In 15 Seconds _

Any second now Gavin would appear. They’d make it through this together, and they’d have a life together after. No more fear, just the truth. 

Nines’ vision was starting to fade out more and more, and it was hard to keep his focus on the end of the alley while his processor was about to give up. 

_ Shut Down In 10 Seconds _

He swore he saw something move in the light at the end of the alleyway.  _ Gavin.  _ It had to be him. Nines tried to speak, but all he could manage was a distorted “Gav-” that was barely audible. 

_ Shut Down In 5 Seconds _

Gavin would come.

_ 4 _

Nines knew he would.

_ 3 _

Gavin would never abandon him.

_ 2 _

He loved him.

_ 1 _

***

It was four in the morning. Gavin was sitting on the couch in his apartment smoking one cigarette after another, petting Asshole, hoping against hope that it might calm him down. 

He regretted everything. He regretted what he’d said to Nines, how terrible he’d been to him. If he hadn’t been such a coward, Nines might be here right now instead of with Ada. But he’d done what he always had: Nines had gotten too close, seen too much of him, so Gavin had pushed, shoved, fought him off, terrified. 

His phone rang.

Gavin ignored it. 

A minute later it rang again. Gavin fished it out of his pocket, annoyed. It was Tina, and he knew that she’d just keep calling him until he answered.

“Tina, I don’t wanna talk,” Gavin said. His voice sounded rougher than usual. 

“G-Gavin, oh m-my god,” Tina stuttered. 

Gavin sat up straight when he heard she was crying. “Tina what’s wrong?”

“It’s Nines, Gav,” Tina said between sobs. “They just found him. He’s -”

“Found him?” Gavin asked, panic steadily building in his chest. “What do you mean found him? He’s what, Tina?!”

“Shut down. They found him in an alley. They said there was nothing they could do. He’s gone, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So um. I woke up at 4am a couple days ago with this idea stuck in my head so I had to write it down. I wasn't sure I was going to post it because it's so sad? Sorry. 
> 
> -X


End file.
